


Heat Index

by KrisLaughs



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLaughs/pseuds/KrisLaughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be beyond warm out, but Alex has no intention of letting things cool off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Index

